COTA: Nikpik
NikPik is a Viashino-ko born in the Outlands. He is a natural theif and will use his skills to acquire all the 'shinies' he can get his hands on. His homeclan is Pik. Lore A bold beginning NikPik was hatched into the "Pik" Viashino clan. As the name suggests, the Pik clan was a clan devoted to tunneling deep into the earth. The Pik warren was a vast labyrinth of caves which were used to find precious metals and gems that the clan would then stash away within the "Room of Shinies" as they called it. Now why would they just stash it away? Perhaps they just enjoy the shiny appearance and wish to hide it away from the other underground races such as pangolls and the Underscapers. However, the answer lies within the Viashino-ko' "similarity" to Dragons. The Pik clan view themselves as the closest blood line to dragons (which they most certainly are not) and feel the need to imitate the treasure hoarding tendencies of them. When NikPik first hatched, he originally had the name of "YikPik". As he grew up, he took a bit more of a liking to the "shinies" than the average Pik Viashino-ko. In fact, one would almost call it an obsession. He became so fixated on finding more “shinies” that he started to steal from the other Viashino-ko and even the "Room of Shinies" itself! After years of stealing from his clan and stashing it away in his own little hoard he had mined out for himself, he was finally caught trying to smuggle a bag of rubies out of the treasure room and was given the new name and title of "NikPik the Robber" for his crime. After being labeled a thief, NikPik was forced to return to the mines under constant supervision. At first, NikPik refrained from stealing anything, but it wasn't long until he was caught again trying to pickpocket one of the miners. This time, he was banished from the clan and thrown out of the Warren. Out of the Warren, into the Sunlight This would be the first time he had ever been outside and the first time he had seen the most brilliant "shiny" of them all ... the Sun. Even though it hurt his eyes which had grown accustomed to the dark, he was fascinated by it and decided that he must have it. But how could he? No matter how fast he ran towards it or how high he jumped for it, it always seemed just out of reach and one step ahead of him. If that wasn't enough, if he took too long trying to catch it, it would go away only to appear in the opposite side of the horizon!! Some days, it would even hide behind great white fluffy things in the sky! Eventually, his quest for the "Great Shiny" as he named it, led him to a small human town named Eill. Up until then, NikPik had only heard descriptions and stories about humans, but he had never seen them. At first, he was frightened and hid around the outskirts of the town while he examined the people in it. Soon, he began to start sneaking about during the night and familiarized himself with the town until he was confident that he could do it by day. The town was a totally different during the day. People were just trading their shinies away! People even were wearing shines! He was surrounded by so many oblivious people and soon he made (and filled) his own stash for all the coins, rings and trinkets that he would carefully take off of unsuspecting people walking the streets. Often times, people wouldn't even notice him at all and just chalk it up to the person who must have bumped into them while walking by. But on the occasion that they looked downwards, they would see a small lizard scampering off with their coin purse. As time went by, he eventually achieved a basic understanding of nature and life of the outside world through listening in on conversations and maybe even listening in on lessons being taught to children under the big tree that he usually used for shade (he would sit up in the branches so as not to be seen). NikPik has now grown to be the middle age (for Viashino-ko that is) of 52 and has decided to leave Elil and this is where his new adventure begins. In-game Stats NikPik the Robber Male Viashino-ko Kobold Rogue 3 Chaotic Neutral Representing Peter Kunz Strength 10 (+0) Dexterity 18 (+4) Constitution 11 (+0) Intelligence 13 (+1) Wisdom 12 (+1) Charisma 10 (+0) Size: Small Height: 2' 10" Weight: 32 lb Skin: Blue Eyes: Red Hair: None Total Hit Points: 11 Speed: 30 feet Armor Class: 18 = 10 +2 leather +4 dexterity +1 small +1 kobold Touch AC: 15 Flat-footed: 14 Initiative modifier: +4 = +4 dexterity Fortitude save: +1 = 1 base Reflex save: +7 = 3 base +4 dexterity Will save: +2 = 1 base +1 wisdom Attack (handheld): +3 = 2 base +1 small Attack (unarmed): +3 = 2 base +1 small Attack (missile): +7 = 2 base +4 dexterity +1 small Grapple check: -2 = 2 base -4 small Light load: 25 lb. or less Medium load: 26-50 lb. Heavy load: 50-75 lb. Lift over head: 75 lb. Lift off ground:150 lb. Push or drag: 375 lb. Languages: Common Draconic Undercommon Dagger crit 19-20/x2, range inc 10 ft., 1/2 lb., light, piercing Sling crit 20/x2, range inc 50 ft, weightless, ranged, bludgeoning Leather armor +2 AC; max dex +6; check penalty 0; 7.5 lb. Feats: Deft Hands Persuasive Traits: Skills: Total // Ability // Ranks // Misc Appraise (Int) 1 = +1 Balance (Dex*) 6 = +4 +2 Bluff (Cha) 5 = +0 +3 +2 persuasive Climb (Str*) 3 = +0 +3 Concentration (Con) 0 = +0 Craft Trapmaking (Int)1 = +1 +2 kobold Craft_2 (Int) 1 = +1 Craft_3 (Int) 1 = +1 Diplomacy (Cha) 0 = +0 Disable Device (Dex) 9 = +4 +5 Disguise (Cha) 0 = +0 Escape Artist (Dex*) 9 = +4 +5 Forgery (Int) 1 = +1 Gather Info (Cha) 0 = +0 Heal (Wis) 1 = +1 Hide (Dex*) 11 = +4 +3 +4 small Intimidate (Cha) 2 = +0 +2 persuasive Jump (Str*) 3 = +0 +3 Listen (Wis) 5 = +1 +4 Move Silently (Dex*) 7 = +4 +3 Open Lock (Dex) 8 = +4 +4 Perform_1 (Cha) 0 = +0 Perform_2 (Cha) 0 = +0 Perform_3 (Cha) 0 = +0 Perform_4 (Cha) 0 = +0 Perform_5 (Cha) 0 = +0 Prof. Miner (Wis) 3 = +1 +2 Kobold Ride (Dex) 4 = +4 Search (Int) 7 = +1 +4 +2 Kobold Sense Motive (Wis) 1 = +1 SoH (Dex*) 11 = +4 +5 +2 hands Spot (Wis) 6 = +1 +5 Survival (Wis) 1 = +1 Swim (Str**) 0 = +0 Tumble (Dex*) 7 = +4 +3 Use Rope (Dex) 8 = +4 +2 +2 hands * = check penalty for wearing armor Escape Artist >=5 ranks gives +2 on use rope checks for bindings. Kobold: +2 dexterity, -4 strength, -2 constitution (already included) Darkvision (see 60 feet in pitch-dark) +1 natural armor bonus (already included) +2 on craft -- trapmaking; +2 profession -- miner +2 on search (already included) Dazzled in bright light Rogue: Sneak Attack +2d6 Trapfinding Evasion (level 2) Trap Sense (level 3) Uncanny Dodge (level 4) Improved Uncanny Dodge (level 8) Special Abilities (choices begin at 10th level) Class HP rolled Level 1: Rogue 6 Level 2: Rogue 3 Level 3: Rogue 2 NikPik's Equipment: _____ Small Sling bullets (group of 10) x1: 2 1/2 lb Backpack: 2 lb Bedroll: 5 lb Caltrops: 2lb Flint and steel: weightless Grappling hook: 4lb Pouch x1: 1/2 lb Rations (1 day) x3: 3lb (1lb each) Waterskins x1: 4lb Thieves' tools: 1lb Leather armor(small): 7 1/2 lb Dagger(small): 1/2 lb Total: 25 lbs (Armor/Weapons/Ammo Included) More about NikPik: